Bailando bajo la lluvia
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: El servicio meteorológico era otra de las grandes mentiras de la nueva era. Eso y las aplicaciones de citas online. Para desgracia de Steve Rogers, ambas calamidades eran la razón de su situación actual. [AU] (#Romance and #Fluff)
1. Steve

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacerlos un poco más felices y no dejarlos a merced de los hermano Russo.

 _ **Nota** : Situaciones que pasan únicamente en fics. Triste pero cierto._

* * *

 **«Bailando bajo la lluvia»**

 _—Steve._

Si alguien hubiera pronosticado, semejante diluvio universal, Steve habría considerado al menos llevar un par de calcetines extras en la mochila.

Unos no tan embarazosos como los que traía en esos momentos. Con estrellas de colores y de fondo azul galáctico.

Sinceramente, habría guardado un pantalón de gimnasia, un piloto, un paraguas y si tenía tiempo, hubiera llevado un par de remos en algún bolso que encontrara por su casa. La lancha era imposible de alquilar, de otra manera, en primer lugar jamás estaría allí, en medio del maldito centro de Manhattan, descalzo y a punto de sufrir la pulmonía del siglo.

Pero aquello no sucedió. El servicio meteorológico era otra de las grandes mentiras de la nueva era. Eso y las aplicaciones de citas online.

Para desgracia de Steve Rogers, ambas calamidades eran la razón de su situación actual. Oh. Y tener a Bucky Barnes como mejor amigo. Aunque con una mano en el pecho, y con la honestidad que tenia, admitía que Barnes era de esas cosas que se adhieren a la piel. Inamovibles una vez que le das un poco de confianza, imposibles una vez que ellos saben de tu problema para encontrar el amor como una persona promedio.

Y bueno, Buck era Buck. Todo eso de la desgracia se quedaba corto, cuando el chico de cabellos largos entraba en acción.

Steve ya no podía ni quejarse. Él mismo dio su consentimiento a toda esa tontería. Pagar el precio con su salud era lo inevitable. Siempre habría un saldo en su contra cuando hacía caso a las ideas de Barnes. Sólo que ahora, con todo el atuendo arruinado, el cabello aplastado por la lluvia y la certeza de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, una parte pequeña de sí, dijo que era suficiente.

Suficiente, con esto. Todo. Las citas, el amor, Internet. ¿Se han puesto a ver Internet? Jesucristo. Quizás no acudir le salvó de ser capturado por alguna sexta con gustos por los rubios, algún psicópata que disfrutara de lo _sado_ e incluso del encuentro con algún sujeto que coleccionaba pelusas desde los cinco años.

No, debía ser suficiente.

Era un hombre con treinta y dos años, con un trabajo curioso en un estudio de arquitectos, diseñando la iluminación y los jardines. Con una madre amorosa que esperaba nietos antes de que, según sus palabras _"estirara la pata, por culpa de las idioteces de tu padre"_ Y el mismo padre, que simplemente se divertía haciendo rabiar a su madre, con sus cursos de bailar bachata y lo molestaba con su búsqueda de la "pareja perfecta"—Lo que quería decir, que tenía material doble para encontrarla y que se apurara antes que la novedad de bailar bachata se acabe para su madre.

Steve era bisexual. Y del tipo tímido para incluso hablar por teléfono. Así que su círculo social se reducía a Buck— bastardo que no necesitaba presentaciones, con esa pinta de renegado que daba clases de historia— Charles Xavier— el amable y paciente psicólogo del piso de arriba— y su gato, Robert.—obeso, en peligro de su propia salud y lleno de mañas que su dueño demasiado blando de corazón, consentía.

Claramente, no era material para citas. Ni para las online.

Así que Steve, convertido en sopa humana, esperaba que el cielo terminara de caerse, mientras se guarecía en una pequeña florería del centro. Todo rastro de vida, desapareció del campo visual. Incluso los negocios cerraron con premura.

Eran las seis de la tarde, quizás en punto, quizás con diez minutos de retraso. Steve comprobó que su reloj de puño dejo de funcionar cuando se preocupó del tiempo que llevaba allí. Por sus dedos arrugados, calculaba unos veinte minutos atascados. El caso que era aproximadamente esa hora, cuando notó a un hombre del otro lado de la calle, en condiciones similares a la suya.

Bueno. Él lucia más dispuesto a hacerle frente a la tormenta de lo que Steve se atrevería. Curiosamente, y a través de lo que la cortina de agua dejaba ver, el hombre del frente, llevaba un saco oscuro cubriéndole la cabeza y se mantenía con los zapatos puestos. Una barbaridad, considerando que se mantenía al borde de la acera, donde la corriente del agua caída hacia mareas peligrosas.

Steve pensó que después de tanta mala suerte, hacer una buena acción podría equilibrar la balanza.

—¡Hey!

Lo llamó con señas que esperaba se entendieran. Le señaló el espacio a su lado, bajo ese toldo de franjas que dejaba filtrar el 65% de la lluvia y que era mejor que estar al descubierto.

Ante su sorpresa, el hombre del frente lo ignoró.

Tal grado era el desconcierto del siempre amable Steve, que sólo atino a reiterar su seña. Porque, bueno ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría bajo la lluvia de esa manera? Esto no era un musical clásico, era la vida real. Tan real que si no conseguía detener la lluvia, arruinaría su salud, el móvil que escondía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y todos los papeles del trabajo en su mochila.

Y el hombre del traje, se convertiría en un charquito. De verdad, porque nuevamente le ignoró.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vas a enfermar así!

No pueden decir que Steve Rogers no era un hombre testarudo. Y con afección de metiche. Sobre todo cuando por fin, unos ojos castaños le apuntaron con fastidio. ¿Qué clase de modales eran esos? Sarah Rogers, aparecería con una chancla en la mano si se atrevía a retroceder ante tanta tontera. Bien, quizás podía convencerlo de no morir de pulmonía frente a él.

Dejando a resguardo su mochila, pegada a la entrada de la florería cerrada, Steve inspiró profundo antes de caminar directo al otro lado de la calle. Si la corriente no le llevaba, juraba que para la próxima se negaría rotundamente a cualquier petición de Buck. Esos ojitos de mapache apaleado no le convencerían.

—¡Oye, qué estás haciendo!

Y bajo la presión de la lluvia, el frio que corría por su cuello, encontró que los ojos castaños parecían emitir algún tipo de calor. Del tipo que implica infierno, exasperación y sorpresa. Una combinación tan peculiar, que nuestro rubio quedó a la espera de lo siguiente.

—Lo siento, _boy-scout,_ pero no necesito que me ayudes a cruzar la maldita calle.

Ah. Okay. No era necesario salvar a _todo_ gatito perdido. Menos a uno en estado salvaje.

Es lo que parecía. Con ese oscuro saco de sastre, sobre sus brazos, en un techo improvisado sobre su cabeza. Con la corbata a punto de irse con la corriente y los pantalones pegados. Mechones oscuros se pegaban a su frente, una barba recortada con pulcritud y... ese leve temblor en sus manos.

—No seas ridículo, vas a morir aquí.

—Gracias por las novedades, chico grande.— Y esa sonrisa llena de malicia, que hizo desaparecer el frio.— Si me disculpas, tengo que esperar con la poca dignidad que me queda. Quizás encuentres alguna ancianita que rescatar en la próxima calle.

¿Por qué no simplemente, tomaba la carismática sugerencia y volvía a su refugio, con sus maldiciones a su mejor amigo? No podía decirlo con certeza. Steve jamás había sido del tipo impulsivo, menos aún y con su historial, el de infortunar a otra persona. Pero ante él, con ese clima horrible, los espasmos del cuerpo de ese cretino eran imposibles de ignorar.

Así que, en verdad había una primera vez para todo. Incluso para raptar a un desconocido por su propio bien.

Ni a Bucky se le hubiera ocurrido.

 _Oh por Dios._

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Bájame! ¡Oye, idiota! ¡QUE ME BAJES, PEDAZO DE...! ¡AUXILIO!

Cruzar la calle, fue un verdadero desafío mientras las patadas se intensificaron y los gritos estaban a nada de avisar a la guardia nacional. Seriamente, Rogers no estaba pensando, de otro modo hubiera acabado con eso antes de llegar al resbaladizo cordón de la acera. El peso sobre uno de sus hombros y el movimiento por liberarse.

Vaya que eso no era esperado.

De pronto, la gravedad alcanzó su trasero, su espalda golpeó la humedad fría del concreto y los gritos por ayuda se convirtieron en un jadeo.

 _¡Felicidades! ¡Así se interactúa con otras personas!_

El rostro del rubio jamás se coloreo de esa manera, casi evaporando las gotas que salpicaban sus mejillas. La vergüenza está a punto de hacer estallar su corazón de pollo. Casi podía escuchar las carcajadas de Bucky a su costa. Arriba en medio de las nubes grises, alguien estaba pasándola de lo lindo con todo eso.

—Jodido Jesucristo...

Lo único bueno de todo, es que no le había roto la cabeza al pobre hombre. Aparentemente, Steve si logro hacer algo bien amortiguando la caída para el sujeto. El cual, debía decir, quedó por completo sobre él, con los ojos grandes de la impresión y sin el saco sobre su cabeza. Parecía tan desconcertado como él.

 _Parecía._

Porque lo siguiente, se enlazaba a una cadena de sucesos inesperados y bizarros en la vida de Rogers.

—¿Pero qué clase de príncipe azul, eres?

Y la voz ronca, con ese tono divertido, confundió a Steve un segundo, antes de que la calidez escondida de una boca se posara sobre la suya.

De todas las cosas que Steve Rogers podría elegir hacer, de todas las reacciones ante el desenlace de esa extraña situación... optó por la única que siempre se prohibió. Apagar la razón y poner al mando a sus emociones. Así que antes de que siquiera el extraño decidiera recapacitar, de verdad y cortará eso, las manos frías de Steve tomaron con cariño la nuca del hombre.

Y lo besó.

Profundo, con lengua y al punto de desesperación. Como se besaría a un amor de película, porque sí la lluvia aún estaba siendo una desgracia, al menos que funcionara para darle marco a sus fantasías. Lo besó porque le parecía hermoso, aún escurriendo agua, golpeando sus costillas y resistiéndose a ser salvado.

Lo besó, sabiendo que posiblemente nada tenía sentido. Podía ver la orden de restricción en un futuro. Una demanda por acoso sexual.

De modo que cuando se les acabó el aire, las amígdalas y estaban siendo ahogados por la lluvia, ambos permanecieron cerca. Casi al roce de pestañas, con la respiración saliendo en jadeos y la piel roja.

—Si no nos levantamos de aquí, posiblemente nos arrolle el próximo auto que pase.

Los labios de ese hombre estaban llamando a una nueva locura. Pero ahora las palabras pesaban más. Steve con la nula dignidad que tenia, ayudó a ponerse de pie al sujeto, mientras esperaba que sus piernas no se hubieran dormido.

Una vez en la acera, el rubio no olvido jalar al castaño hacia el toldo de franjas. El espacio era reducido, ambos continuaban escurriendo agua como fuentes y Steve mantenía una mano en el brazo del sujeto como si evitara que corriera directo a la tormenta.

—Soy Tony Stark, por cierto.— No se esperaba que a este punto, esa sonrisa volviera a surgir.

Pero como siempre, la educación del chico de Brooklyn pujaba sobre todas las cosas.

—Steve Rogers.

—Un gusto, caballero andante.—Lo que le siguió a una descarada inspección de arriba abajo.— Oh, bonitas medias.

El rojo embarazoso que reptaba por su cuello y mejillas, pareció sacarle una risa a Tony. Su cuerpo temblando por el chapuzón. Todo muy bonito, pero iba a morir.

—Creo que es mi turno de ayudarte.

Stark no pidió permiso para pegarse a él, envolverlo con sus brazos y atraerlo a una sesión de besos que podían encender una hoguera aún en la Antártida. Besos profundos, lentos y llenos de calor. Besos pequeños, espaciados y exploratorios sobre su boca. Besos, besos y más besos que terminaron con Steve reteniendo a Tony contra la puerta de la florería, a Tony riendo mientras Steve chillaba por las gotas frías en su espalda. Steve murmurando que era una locura, Tony respondiendo de qué valía la pena.

Si alguien hubiera pronosticado, que Steve encontraría a Tony en medio del peor diluvio universal, claramente el rubio de esta historia no hubiera cambiado en absolutamente nada, ninguna de sus decisiones. Bucky debía ser canonizado.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos habitual esta técnica? Pareces necesitar práctica con el calor corporal.— Y los de dedos de Stark, acariciaron con especial cuidado la mejilla de cierto rubio, bastante sonriente con la situación— Digo, quizás deba administrarte algunas dosis para que no enfermes.

—Créeme Tony, no soy el único que va a recibir ese tratamiento.

Y las risas, se convirtieron en la mejor melodía bajo la lluvia de Manhattan.

[•FIN•]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas polluelos!** Ya ven... aqui con demasiado amor por el #Stony. No pueden negarme que esta pareja necesita todo lo bueno y dulce del mundo... ;n; Dejenme en mis AU por siempre(?) Espero que les haya gustado... Y pronto subiere un pequeño extra ;)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	2. Extra: Tony

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacerlos un poco más felices y no dejarlos a merced de los hermano Russo.

* * *

 **Extra**

—Tony.

Bueno, haciendo un recuento de toda la situación, no era como si hubiera saboteado al destino.

Es decir, simplemente había dado un par de ajustes a todo el proceso. De todas maneras, no era como si hubiera arruinado la vida de alguien. ¡Pepper estaba más que fascinada con el hombre! ¿Y a quien le debían todas las perdices que comerían? Ajá. Genio, filántropo… y Cupido.

Tony Stark tenía muchos defectos, muchos y caros para variar. Pero si de algo jamás seria encontrado culpable era de haber cedido a los ojitos azules—malditamente brillantes como los de un cachorro— de su novio. Novio en poco tiempo que sería promovido a prometido. Porque de verdad, estaba loco por él.

Aunque hay que hacer una pequeña aclaración ¿No?

 _[Algunos meses atrás...]_

El diluvio que cayó sobre la ciudad fue como un presagio. Las cosas debían aclararse, porque sinceramente Tony estaba hasta el cuello del ambiente de trabajo. Pepper Potts, su mejor amiga del mundo mundial, actual socia catedrática y la más larga relación estable de su vida… lucia como si alguien hubiera atropellado a su perro.

Tristeza. Porque otra vez, la comisión directiva de la ciudad, había subestimado su trabajo sobre energía limpia y tratados con comunidades extranjeras. ¡Viejos decrépitos! ¿Qué podían saber sobre futuro si la juzgaban porque tenía pechos? Necesitaban urgente hacer una fortuna para patearles el trasero. Pondría a Peps en la cima. La más inteligente y bella CEO. Y lo lamentarían, como que se llamaba Anthony Edward Stark.

De modo que todo lo anterior se mezclaba por estrés y por la pila de informes que debían terminar para dar cuenta al comité de la Universidad de Columbia, que los inventos y experimentos de Tony no eran de alto riesgo. Riegos que por supuesto, variaban desde "curiosamente inflamable" a "Eficaz como bomba nuclear casera"

El caso es que la lluvia no sólo había sintonizado el humor de Pepper, sino que ahora mismo ella lucia furiosa —casi tanto como la furia de los vientos que azotaban las ventanas—porque él olvidó por completo lo que significaba privacidad. Si un trueno no lo golpeaba, seguro ella le volaría la cabeza.

¡Tony sólo había tenido la mejor intensión del mundo! ¡Y las aplicaciones de citas eran confiables… en un 35%!

—¡Cómo te atreves a poner una foto mía! ¡Voy a demandarte, que lo sepas! ¡Esto es ultrajante!

Por Hawking, que Pep era tan anticuada con su drama.

—Nuevos horizontes, nuevos peces.

Ni siquiera su sonrisa engatusadora funcionaba. Así que decidió apuntar con artillería pesada.

—¡O vamos, hasta Coulson tiene salidas!

—¡Ese no es…! Para. ¿Phil? ¿Phillip Coulson?

Oh. Interesante. Tony lo sacó a relucir, por la misma causa que registró a su amiga en esa red social. Phil 'Nerd-Misterioso' Coulson. ¡Qué eran tan ridículamente obvios que le dolía tanta negación! Ambos tan bonitos y buenos como el pan que hacían a la vuelta de su departamento. Aunque tan torpes, con cargos importantes como para distraerse de lo que sería una pareja encantadora.

Pero que no cunta el pánico. Qué Tony tenia todito fríamente calculado.

Registrar a Pepper en la red, fue el segundo paso. Mucho antes habría hackeado la cuenta de Phil para evitar amenazas y mantener el camino libre a su bella amiga. Coulson era tan nulo en estos temas—sospechaba que esa pelirroja, la rusa, lo orilló a esas estrategias— que ni siquiera notaba cuando una cantidad de mensajes de su bandeja desaparecían. O porque las solicitudes se limitaban a mujeres del otro lado del Atlántico.

O porque parecía tener cierta fijación por ese usuario de Brooklyn. Por un par de semanas. Un par intenso de semanas.

Bien, que lo ultimo había sido cosa de Tony.

Pero sólo un corazón. Nada. Una especie de "me gusta" mágico.

No creyó que de verdad, el otro sujeto propusiera una cita. En serio, que hasta donde sabia la foto de perfil de Coulson consistía en una toma del café especial con el dibujo de un escudo en la espuma. ¿Cómo, sólo con eso, había enganchado a ese… tremendo hombre? Sí es que la foto de perfil no mentía.

En medio de los planes casamenteros de Stark, la variable del chico de Brooklyn era inesperada. Y, que Isaac Newton lo lapide con manzanas, si no reconocía que ese par de ojos azules eran lo más caliente, bello y puro que había contemplado en su vida.

¿No estaría actuando mal, si también se buscaba algún tipo de… amigo, cierto? Ya estaba ayudando lo suficiente al par de inútiles con su planeamiento familiar, así que merecía una recompensa. Sí, Karma estaba recibiendo sus mensajes.

—¡Tony, te estoy hablando!

 _Ah. Cierto. El plan._

—¿Me decías, tesoro?

Se contuvo de reír ante las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas encendidas de coraje. Pepper era un encanto furiosa, pero debía andarse con cuidado. O terminaría sirviendo de abono a los arboles del campus.

—Hace medio segundo, no te estabas conteniendo. No me jodas, Stark ¿Qué pasa con Phil?

 _La puerca estaba en la pocilga_.

—Oh, eso.—Restarle importancia con un movimiento de hombros estaba siendo difícil, Tony quería gritarle.— Ya sabes, el hombre me pidió ayuda el otro día por una aplicación para el clima… y noté el icono de este lugar de parejas. ¡Quién lo diría, qué al señor historia, le gusta la interacción!

Suficiente. Todo estaba casi servido. Sólo faltaba un poco de presión y Cupido podría volar a arreglar la otra cita. ¡Ni esa lluvia lo impediría!

—Me dije, 'Eso sí que no. Sí él puede conseguirse citas candentes, mi amiga del alma también'— Con una sonrisa dulce tomó las manos de Pepper— ¿No te parece bueno? ¡Seguro hay un candidato a la altura para ti!

La tensión que emitía Potts era tal que Stark temía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin dedos. Ella le miraba con tanta concentración y silencio, que pronto el castaño comenzó a elaborar planes de emergencia.

Pero no fue necesario.

Virginia Potts, tan alta y elegante con su cabello dorado, sus pecas delicadas y su mirada fiera, se libró del agarre, estiró su blusa rosada, alisó su falda oscura y con pasos de tacón, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. Todo mientras Tony quería gritar y vitorear un montón de cosas.

Antes de salir por completo, Pepper volteó y le dedicó una mirada llena de emociones. Luego, dejó paso a la fría amenaza de:

—Ni siquiera lo digas.

¡Ni un _gracias_ , la muy desgraciada! Bah, que igual le sacaría toda la información una vez que regresara del tercer piso. Apostaría a BABAS a que incluso la metiche de Romanoff se cae de espaldas, cuando vea Pepper entrando en la cátedra de Historia Americana. ¡Qué sacudan un poco los archivos de los años cuarenta, por favor!

—¡Ve por tu hombre!

La seña con el dedo medio, fue divertida.

Cuando por fin—¡Por fin!— la rubia abandonó la oficina que compartían, Stark no hizo más que lo esperado. Chillar y saltar, como toda una adolescente en plenitud. Y no le importaba para nada. ¡Quién era el mejor Cupido de la historia, quien!

Tan feliz, que casi olvidó el último detalle.

 _¡Mierda!_

El aguacero parecía digno de Noé. Si no cruzaba un arca en el camino al museo, tendría que construir una él mismo. ¿Cómo es que había acabado su suerte de esa manera? Atascado en alguna parte del centro, con agua subiendo de todas partes: cayendo desde el cielo, atacando sus mocasines y remolinos tomándoselo personal con su cabello. Tony era terco, más que cualquier hombre de treinta y cinco años con inteligencia por encima del promedio. Lo que resultaba en que su CI se fuera al caño, cuando se topó con la esquina del mismísimo océano.

¿Qué rayos hacia el gobierno con sus impuestos? ¿Transmitir el HBO? ¿Diseñar trajes ridículos para espías? ¿Quién necesitaría desagües de todas formas?

Stark no podía cruzar sin arriesgarse a morir ahogado, humillado y devuelto sin un grado de dignidad a la acera.

El castaño, comenzó a considerar esta vez con más seriedad las cosas. El chico de Brooklyn probablemente estaría aguardándolo en la sección de arte moderno, con las señas indicadas— Una camisa celeste y una marca de estrellas, eso último seria libre de creatividad. Maldición, su encuentro debía ser a las seis en punto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si continuaba siendo de día con lo gris que estaba la ciudad.

Demonios.

 _Dolía._

Un poco más de lo que creyó. Porque si bien, todo era parte de su juego de Cupido... esta vez, por un momento, uno pequeño, le hubiera gustado conocer al hombre detrás de los ojos azules y de la afición por las plantas. Increíble, pensó con algo parecido a la derrota, ¿Cómo es que deseaba tanto hablar con alguien, que posiblemente esté esperando a _un Coulson_ , con cara de jamás haber roto un plato y discursos sobre el año donde se crearon las primeras estampillas postales?

Fue como la pequeña marea que inundó por fin sus pies, el miedo y el arrepentimiento subieron por su garganta. ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado? Podría haber creado una propia cuenta, podría presentarse sin toda esa historia de ser un Cupido, genial y divertido.

Tony, estaba atrapado bajo el peor diluvio de Manhattan, con el pecho revuelto y los dedos fríos. A mitad de camino con una cita online, en la que ni siquiera el hombre sabia su verdadero nombre. Incluso estaba arruinando el traje para la ocasión, con ese intento de proteger su valiosa cabeza.

Fue cuando esa voz, llegó contra la tormenta.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vas a enfermar así!

¿Y a ese que le importa?

¿Acaso no veía que estaba en medio de una crisis existencial?

Obviamente le envió una venenosa mirada y le ignoró. Muchas gracias, pero ahora necesitaba reconsiderar todas las malas decisiones de su vida. Sí, bajo una lluvia torrencial. Sí, le apetecía morir un poco, gracias. ¡Qué era un país libre!

Pero quizás, los ideales de libertad estaban algo caducos. Porque apenas podía seguir revolcándose en su miserable cobardía virtual, cuando la voz otra vez irrumpió.

—¡Oye, qué estás haciendo!

Tony no sabía con exactitud qué diablos estaba pasando, pero el simple hecho de no saberlo hacia que su enojo burbujeante bajo capas de sarcasmo, surgiera. Ningún chico grande, modelo de Calvin Klein, iba a decirle como debía morir bajo la lluvia. Menos aún ese entrometido.

—Lo siento, _boy-scout,_ pero no necesito que me ayudes a cruzar la maldita calle.

Bueno, si necesitaba ayuda. Pero antes se convertía en algas marinas antes de dar el brazo a torcer. Podía con el maldito clima, podía con la presión de los proyectos aún por desarrollar. Podía con perder al chico de Brooklyn. ¡Podría con un corazón solitario, carajo!

—No seas ridículo, vas a morir aquí.

Oh, que observador.

—Gracias por las novedades, chico grande.— Su cabello se pegaba a la frente, donde notó un par de ojos azules molestos.— Si me disculpas, tengo que esperar con la poca dignidad que me queda. Quizás encuentres alguna ancianita que rescatar en la próxima calle.

 _Esperar porque el maldito universo terminara de una vez, con su hora de "jodamos a Tony"_

Aunque honestamente, Stark olvidaba como siempre que el universo tenia un sentido del humor de lo más retorcido. Y sabio.

Casi tanto como el par de manos que lo tomaron por la cintura, en medio de frías gotas, con fuerza, atrayéndolo a otro cuerpo húmedo. Pero cálido, malditamente cálido. Tardó un par de segundos en bajar de la nube de impresión en la que el tipejo de buenos músculos lo había sumergido.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Bájame! ¡Oye, idiota! ¡QUE ME BAJES, PEDAZO DE...! ¡AUXILIO!

 _¡LLAMEN AL 911!_

Debía estar haciendo un espectáculo, lo sabía. ¡Pero es que esto era lo más bizarro, sospechosamente criminal y patético que le había pasado! Tony se removió, con toda la idea de saltar directo al río que corría por la calle en esos momentos. Dispuesto a poner distancia con ese idiota, bastardo... de camisa azul. Un azul pálido que se pegaba en los lugares correctos. El castaño ni siquiera registro cuando había dejado caer el saco que cubría hasta entonces su cabeza.

 _¿Podría ser qué...?_

Un segundo.

¿Llevaba medias de estrellitas? _Estrellas de colores._

Y entonces pasó.

La caída.

Literal.

—Jodido Jesucristo...

Odín. Alá. Buda. Ciencia médica avanzada. Alienígenas del History Channel.

El chico de Brooklyn lucia tan desastroso como él.

Con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas bañadas en lluvia y la mirada en shock por haber rebotado contra la calle. Tony afortunadamente, tenía un lugar privilegiado, con la calidez de un pecho firme bajo sus dedos, para poder sonreír como un idiota. Y sentir que quizás, el destino tenía mejores planes siempre. Sólo que él pecaba de impaciente.

Y es exactamente lo que lo hizo dar el salto.

—¿Pero qué clase de príncipe azul, eres?

Tony no recuerda bien como terminaron probando las técnicas básicas de calor corporal, contra la puerta de una florería.

Bueno, sí lo sabe.

Recuerda escuchar el nombre de 'Steve Rogers' También el rubor ante su ligero avance, antes de perderse en un beso que por lejos, estaba en uno de sus favoritos. Lo recuerda, con impresionante detalle, sólo que amaba demasiado la cara de Steve cuando menciona que definitivamente su tan educado novio, perdió bastante los modales ese día.

Día en que iniciaron la campaña preventiva contra la pulmonía, con métodos poco tradicionales.

 _[En el bonito presente...]_

—Tony, ¿Estás escuchando?

Steve está de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación, con una enorme frazada cubriéndole la cabeza. Hay una taza humeante entre sus manos y las medias de franjas amarillas se lucen por completo en la luz de la tarde. Llueve tan fuerte como el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Qué pasa, chico grande? ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar hasta el otro lado?

Y Tony cabecea con una mirada juguetona, la cama revuelta de la que apenas han logrado escapar hace momentos.

—Primero, ven a ver esto.

Como cualquier petición que hace con esa sonrisa de comercial, Tony obedece, hasta ser rodeado en un mar de brazos cálidos y frazadas térmicas. El cristal de la ventana salpicado de gotas transparentes, apenas empañado por el invierno que crece. Las luces de los edificios parecen parpadear a la distancia, al igual que los coches en la calle.

Stark, sabe en ese instante dos cosas importantes: El servicio meteorológico siempre será una estafa y las citas online, son herramientas del desastre.

Pero nada más cierto que Tony no cambiaria para nada su vocación de Cupido. ¡Qué era un verdadero genio, ya lo decía!

Mientras sonríe con toda la intención, Steve besa su sien.

[•FIN•]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas polluelos!** Aqui el para nada, pequeño extra que prometi. Me emocione bastante XD pero quizas necesitaban un poco del contexto de donde sale Tony y porque hace lo que hace. Al final Steve resulto el lanzado si lo piensan bien :v_

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Muchas gracias a **ambu780** y **Camib312** por sus comentarios, los amé :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
